Shadowed Mirror
by Melancholy Soundtrack
Summary: A horrific car crash consumes the life of Chihiro, plunging her into the world she left six years ago, except, this time, her memories are vague. Can Haku unlock that vault in time to save her from the brewing monsters plotting to kill her? -ON HIATUS-
1. Never Forget

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY **

CHAPTER 1:

"Never Forget"

_I stood at the gate, urgently willing my legs to take me away from this place so that I could join my parents. It was what I wanted wasn't it? Freedom was exactly the reason for tolerating everything I had in that bathhouse ran by Yubaba. _

_And yet I couldn't move; my legs were frozen to the ground. Why was this happening? Why didn't I want to leave? _

_I felt slight pressure against the skin of my palm. My light brown eyes glanced up quickly and immediately locked with the most beautiful pair of emerald green ones. _

_He gave me a tentative smile that didn't completely reach his eyes. I attempted to smile back but failed miserably. Tears leaked out of my eyes. He swiped them away with the tip of his pale index finger. I could already feel his touch beginning to fade; the stroke he bestowed upon my cheek felt more like a slight caress of a feather rather than a finger. Any minute now and his entire hand would pass through me; the thought roused panic within the pit of my stomach. What would I do without Haku?! I couldn't just leave him here and return to my world as if he hadn't changed me!_

_I didn't realize it at that moment, I was only ten of course, but this was the first sign of my budding love for the boy before me. He was someone so unique and kind- hearted; willing to give anything and everything he had in order to save the people he cared deeply for. Just like he had for me; he had gone out of his way to ensure my safety during the time I was imprisoned within the Spirit realm. _

_"Will we see each other again?" I asked him, another silent tear streaking across my cheek. I sounded so vulnerable; so scared and alone. I needed to know that I would see him again; I needed to know that one simple thing and maybe I could go on. _

_He gave a small smile; this time I saw a hint of happiness and longing within those irises that were the perfect shade of jade. "Yes; I can promise you that we will see each other again." _

_That one simple answer to my one simple question had made my heart swell with absolute joy. In that moment I just knew that I could face anything with the knowledge that my one true friend would come back for me. _

_I could just picture Haku, transformed as a fair dragon adorned with a velvety emerald green mane, the exact color of those eyes that I adored. He would be waiting for me at the gates of the Spirit world, waiting with a genuine smile upon his face for me. I would step into the Spirit World and be surrounded by the one true place that I called home…. _

_"Beep! Beep! Beep!" _I woke with a start as my alarm clock stirred me from my wondrous dream, alerting me to the fact that I needed to be in full consciousness so that I could prepare for school. It also alerted me to the fact that I was _still _trapped in _this _world. I was still a caged bird.

Haku had promised me six years ago that he would come back for me, that we would see each other again.

I had not forgotten his promise and it made me feel that he had abandoned me; never to return—

I instantly discontinued my trail of accusative thoughts; Haku had _promised _me. Haku was my friend; my one _true _friend, despite me only knowing him a short time. He would come back to me. He would set me free from this predictable life that had tortured me for all these years… I just knew he would… right?

I shook my head, as if in a, futile, attempt to clear these thoughts. I just couldn't help what my heart repeatedly declared; it was as though a horrendous screaming voice sounded in my head whenever thoughts of Haku deserting me surfaced.

I smiled a tiny smile as I, unenthusiastically, prepared for my day.

I looked within my mirror to see a girl I barely recognized. My russet hair had grown to about the length of the small of my back. I had taken to pulling it up into a high ponytail lately, allowing a few loose pieces to fall into my face, like it used to be…

I has defiantly gotten taller since my tenth year, maybe about 5'6 by now; I was still shorter than most of the people in my class though. My cheekbones had accumulated, I had acquired curves and my face was fair and flawless.

Despite the fact that I had transformed into a beautiful girl, at least that's what everybody told me, I couldn't help but think that it was not enough. I didn't care if I was beautiful or not; _he _wasn't here to see me anyway.

Yes, I had fallen in love with Haku. I had felt those first inklings of love deep within me, trembling within me, begging me to realize that I loved him before it was too late, that day that we had parted ways… probably forever.

What was I saying? I just knew Haku was coming back for me, deep down inside of me I could somehow feel it.

"Chihiro! Darling, are you decent?"

I sighed quietly and analyzed myself one last time before I descended the staircase so that I could, once again, bound out the door, hop into my car, reach the school building, barely listen to the teachers as they droned on and on throughout the day, then head home so that I could do it all again.

I was _tired _of it. I detested this boring life.

I loved my parents deeply but my love for Haku seemed to outdo that parental love, something that made my chest ache; I didn't need to choose some guy over the two people that raised me!

Once I reached the bottom step of the staircase I plastered a fake smile to my face, hugged my father, kissed my mother's cheek and hurried out the door so that I could quickly take the wheel of my Toyota Camry and scurry to the school building.

The roads were thick with the December ice. The town looked like a scene out of a fairy tale. Ice sickles hung from roofs of buildings and snow formed a pure, untouched pallet on the grass.

I loved the winter… but I loved the spring time more… Quickly I discarded these thoughts; I didn't feel like reentering the feelings of loneliness and abandonment that I had experienced this morning.

I stopped at a red light carefully, leery of the slick ground. One false movement and it would end my life.

Shaky hands gripped the steering wheel as I focused on taking deep breaths.

This intersection was always a horrible one to use, but, for some reason, I had driven here without thinking.

The light flashed green and, quickly assessing that there were no other cars approaching, I, hesitantly, drove through the intersection.

I only made it halfway.

Trees and greenery were placed in the exact position that was needed to be able to see approaching cars, and, with the thickness of the snow upon the trees, it made it that much harder to notice impending hazards. One only knows if cars are coming once they see the headlights or they hear the other engine.

Or if the other driver isn't paying attention to the traffic light color and soars, headlong, into the other driver's car.

I saw the headlights and turned, as if in slow motion, to see a truck, frantically attempting to stop, barrel into the driver's side of my car.

My life flashed before my eyes as I found myself trapped in the glares of those headlights, like that of a deer.

I saw my parents and my childhood friends. I saw my current friends and my teachers that I never gave so much as a fraction of my attention to during the day… but mostly I saw the Spirit World and Haku.

All of the monumentally important, life- changing events in my life happened in that realm of excitement and erratic adventures.

I had seen my parents transformed into pigs, I had experienced cleaning a river spirit, I had made friends with an old lady that was almost an exact clone of her evil sister and also with a girl that only wished to achieve freedom, what I almost wished I hadn't gotten … I had also fallen in love for the first time.

The truck seemed to come slowly, as if understanding my need to remember Haku, for I needed to call his face to my mind as I died.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity but was only a few seconds, the truck made contact with my red Camry. I raised an arm to shield my face from the spraying glass as it entered into my skin.

The truck kept coming, pushing its way deeper and deeper into the car.

I knew I would be squashed and I accepted that fact. I held my breath and closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

With a flash of realization I understood that I would be going to the Spirit world. I would see Haku again!

A wide smile graced my lips; I eager to accept death and be with my beloved once more.

When the searing pain began, my smile didn't waver at all; I would be found with that smile upon my lips, among the ruble much later.

As the light left the vessel that was my body, I called out into oblivion, praying that Haku would hear me.

_I'm coming! I'm coming Haku! Please wait for me!_

Memories faded, breathing became harder and harder, heartbeat slowed.

The young girl named Chihiro, the girl that I once was, died within an instant, only to be reborn into the Sprit world that I had longed so desperately for.

Only this time… greater enemies stir within the shadows of the world; grinning with dark acid words escaping their mouths… waiting and watching as the girl who defies the rules of their territory enters into their dominion.

_She who holds the secret_

_She who lives in peace_

_Will soon discover _

_Her peace shall cease… _


	2. Arise

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY **

Chapter 2

"Arise"

Groggily I awoke from my strangely vivid dream. Why did I remember bright lights, bright lights that were blinding me?

The more I thought about it the more my head ached.

A hand rose to my temple as a sharp pain vibrated within my skull.

A moan escaped my lips as I attempted to hold back my tears. Where was I?

I looked around, slightly recognized the place that I was within… but it was as though I was remembering them from long ago, as if they weren't even my memories…

I was staring acutely around, trying to decide where my exact proximity was.

I was lying on a bridge… from a distant memory. It was right _there! _I felt the memory of this familiar bridge within my mind; it itched at me, demanding that I catch it, that I discover why this bridge was so familiar. But I couldn't!!! I couldn't remember why I remembered this viaduct… but strangely I did.

I groaned and threw my palms against the wood. I was extremely, frighteningly alarmed when my palms actually dematerialized so that they could literally pass _through _the material.

With a cry of surprise, I pulled them back out, trembling and shaking crazily as I cradled my hand, as if it were injured.

Tears slid out of my eyes, frustrated tears. This place looked unbearably familiar but I couldn't call upon _why_, despite my endless tries.

My feet moved, and for reasons I couldn't place, they headed in the direction of a building in the distance… a building that looked awfully familiar.

I really tried to stop moving… in all honesty she did… but I _couldn't. _It was as though my feet had a mind of their own that they listened to.

My feet took me towards a door below the building, a door that was enclosed within a lovely garden.

Her hands then rose to knock softly on the door while I was trying to decide why the heck I was doing this.

A girl answered; an attractive girl with long coffee hair and brown eyes. My limited memories couldn't produce a name for the girl, though she looked recognizable.

The woman looked stunned and then overjoyed. "Chihiro!" she exclaimed in a soft voice.

She pulled me into a tight hug; resulting in my immediate tensing, causing the woman to pull back; she looked puzzled.

"What's wrong Chihiro?" the girl asked, evident question and a hint of hurt within those words.

I was quiet for a moment, as if silence could fabricate the reason why this girl looked unbelievably familiar. Once that proved to be a wasted effort, I responded with the truth. "Who are you?"

The words were soft and low; I was surprised that the girl even heard them.

At first there was nothing but shock written upon her face until that eventually dissolved, replaced by sadness.

"I'm Lin," she whispered shakily.

"How do you know my name Lin?" I asked her with puzzlement in my voice.

She had opened her mouth, immediately changed her mind about something and closed it.

"I…uh…I," she seemed unsettled and scared, as if she couldn't believe that I couldn't remember her.

"Lin? What's wrong? What's going on?"

A voice was heard from the other end of the room. It sounded familiar too… the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. Automatically the picture of a dragon flitted through my mind.

Lin jumped. Her eyes widened and she quickly whirled around, blocking me from the person in the room.

"Haku! I didn't hear you come in!" she exclaimed in a highly pitched voice that was laced with worry.

"Lin, I told you that I was coming to your room at this time. Why are you standing right there?"

"No reason!" She answered too quickly and with a high- pitched shriek; her voice betrayed her. Footsteps softly made their way across the room. Lin's back tensed even more.

"What is it Lin?"

"Nothing!" she pressed desperately. "Please Haku, please… stop!"

Haku had pushed past Lin in order to see the person standing within the doorway, a questionable expression upon her face.

I noticed that his hair was a hue lighter than black and reached the length of a little above his chin. He had a strong jaw and fierce emerald eyes…. Those eyes! Where had I seen them?! He was much taller than me; I had to look up slightly to gaze at his face.

His initial expression was much like Lin's: surprise. His surprise faded much faster than Lin's though, being replaced by joy and… something else that passed too quickly for me to place.

"Chihiro…" he whispered. He pulled me into a tight embrace. "Oh Chihiro…"

When I didn't return his embrace he pulled back with a question in his eyes.

My expression mirrored his. Why had he hugged me? Why had Lin hugged me? Why had they known my name?

"Chihiro?..." his voice puzzled and bewildered.

Once again I was silent, as if, somehow, the truth could be revealed in that awkward tranquility.

The longer his unspoken question hung in the air, the more nervous he became.

Finally, after the silence had lasted a little over a minute, I realized that I was not going to be able to pull an answer out of the air by just looking at the beautiful man in front of me.

I once again asked the question that I wished I didn't have to ask. I knew him from somewhere! I could feel it within the hollowness of my spirit- like chest. I _knew _him from somewhere… but that was just it; I didn't know _where _I knew him from.

My eyes searched his quickly as I tried to decipher the man that was holding me tightly within his arms. I didn't know why, but it felt _right_ within those arms; as if an air of protectiveness and affection encircled me when I was pressed against his chest. His eyes were hoping, his eyes were pleading.

But I didn't remember. I willed my soul to give me the answer but it remained silent. Finally, without any further hesitation, I forced myself to ask the question that should have never entered into my brain. I should have known him from the first sight.

"Who are you?"


	3. Remember!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY **

Chapter 3

"_Remember!" _

To say that the man named Haku that stood before me was shocked would be a massive understatement.

"You…you don't…remember… me?" he tried out the words, as if they were foreign upon his tongue.

I shook my head slowly, still gazing within his eyes, attempting yet again to uncover the truth behind those emerald irises.

He pulled away from me and stared at me in a frightened silence. He looked wild, as if the truth were impossible for him to consider.

Lin hurried to his side and helped him sit down on a chair within the room.

I was timid as I followed them, careful to keep my eyes focused on the ground.

The faint, mumbled questions that Lin kept directing at Haku eventually ceased, replaced by another awkward silence that loomed above the threesome like a mischievous shadow.

Finally, when I raised my eyes to them, the questionable stares were upon me yet again.

I fidgeted beneath those gazes full of sadness and shock. So I immediately averted my gaze to the floor once more, as if the texture of the wood was of more interest to me than the uncomfortable conversation that all of them were about to have.

"Chihiro…" I raised my head ever so slowly towards the sound of Lin's soft voice. I probably wouldn't have heard it had the slightest shuffle across the floor occurred.

Lin looked unnerved and closed her eyes as she took deep breaths. I noticed that her hands were shaking violently; at least I wasn't the only one.

"Do you honestly not remember us at all?" she finally finished.

I studied her closely. Of course I _remembered _her… slightly; I was still trying to sift through my limited memories in order to fully remember her.

I was as lost and confused as they obviously were. They were like memories from another person; I could faintly recognize them but I didn't know exactly why or where I had seen them before.

"I… I…" I was attempting to unearth the right words from my very soul. I had no remote idea how I was going to frame this sentence without it sounding crazy.

As I attempted to form the right thing to say to them mentally, the two people in front of me watched expectantly.

Finally, giving up trying to sound rational, I decided to just let the words tumble out from my mouth with free reign. I only hoped that they sounded plausible for what they were asking of me.

"I honestly don't know you," I noticed that both of their faces plummeted immediately. "I… I seem to remember little things about you though, but it's as though I'm remembering them from another life- time or from another person. It's… hard to explain." My voice was shaking…they could tell.

There was another long, unbearable silence before Haku finally spoke. His face had been wiped clean of any emotion; he just appeared… blank.

"Very well then," his voice was thick and yet empty at the same time; he was battling his emotions and yet he was still in shock.

"Haku—," Lin started, but he held up a hand to stop her.

Her lips snapped closed instantly but her eyes continued to possess that same worry.

He looked towards me again… but he looked unwilling. He desperately attempted to avoid looking directly into my face.

"Why are you here Chihiro?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and focused intently on what happened before I awoke in this memorable yet bizarre and dark place. I could faintly recall a blinding yellow light.

"I remember… two yellow lights that merged into one…" I tightened my eyes even more, and fisted my hands until my bones screeched in anguish. Sweat beads were beginning to leak down my neck and glide downward across my skin.

"I remember sitting in a… in a red… machine like thing…the ground was slick…." It was as though I was just learning to talk, like that of a young child.

I finally gasped in pain and opened my eyes, lowered myself to the floor and placed my hands firmly before me as I panted, attempting to catch my breath.

As soon as I had made the first sound of pain, I felt two strong hands around my back, supporting me with a soothing, featherlike touch.

My head whipped around, instantly finding two memorizing emerald eyes to lock with. He gave me a small smile of encouragement.

Once I had calmed my aching head, Haku asked me why my episode had happened.

"When I try to remember… it's like something holds me back. I can practically see the memory being taunted in front of my eyes and I want so badly to catch it… but something stops me and when I try to dig deeper and deeper into my memory… it's like something... stabs me in the head; the pain is excruciating."

Haku's eyes flashed dangerously for a second and his lips tightened, but the expression was gone just as quickly as it came. I briefly wondered if I had just imagined it altogether.

He helped me to my feet and then let me go, though I wasn't so dense as to not notice that he let go slowly.

Lin turned to him quickly, dubiously. "What are we going to do?" There was some kind of question that I was missing. Something passed between the two of them, a question from Lin immediately answered by Haku; a question that I had no clue about, since it was not spoken aloud.

Haku stared at me for a long moment before answering. There was an emotion there that I couldn't place, though it was evident within his eyes for a lengthy period of time. It was as though he couldn't look away from me, as if he were meeting me for the first time in a long time.

Finally he turned to Lin and spoke directly and quietly. "For now… we must watch over her. This is a dangerous time for her to journey into the Spirit World."

Suddenly, with a flash, I realized that I didn't journey to the Spirit World. I didn't come here willingly. I died. That's what happened. I had died in a car crash.

I stared at Haku closely for a long time, trying to understand if he realized his mistake. Did he know the truth? Did he know that I didn't really come here to visit, but to stay… permanently?

And, with another shock of discovery, I realized he did know that I died. He did know that I would be here forever; he just didn't want to completely freak me out yet… though that ship had sailed.

I felt a fuzzy feeling deep within the pit of my stomach; it wasn't totally unfamiliar but it wasn't something that I had felt recently… maybe when I salvaged the rest of my memories I would know this feeling.

I recognized this man's kindness and thoughts of others. I ached to remember how I knew him, how I knew this feeling within my stomach.

But I couldn't recall it no matter how hard I tried.


	4. Strategy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY **

Chapter 4

"Strategy"

Haku and Lin spoke momentarily, in hushed whispers. Since I had absolutely no idea what was being said, I zoned out, trying to recapture the memories that had faded from me.

Why would they just go away all of the sudden? I could remember tidbits of information about Haku and Lin and this strange realm but I could only remember hazy images.

As I tried to find a flaw within the iron barrier blocking me from the vault of memories that I possessed, I saw something flash before my unopened eyelids.

It was brief and seemed as though it wasn't supposed to be seen by me but I saw it anyway, like watching a movie.

It was long ago, when I was around the age of ten. I saw tent like structures atop an island in the middle of a body of water. There were bright lights coming from a ways out in the water. Bright, radiant lights… like from a ship….

I gasped in pain as the barrier closed again, shaking the inside of my head with agonizing force.

"Chihiro!" I heard Haku call out in surprise.

I calmed the ache in my brain as I took deep breaths. I looked up and gave him a smile.

"I remembered something," I told them in a happy whisper.

"What?!" they declared in unison.

"It was from a long time ago, it was hazy I can tell you that, but there were tents atop an island… water surrounding that island and… bright lights in the distance, on top of the water." I recalled to them.

They smiled secretly and looked sort of relieved, though not all of the worry had left their eyes.

"You know, neither one of you ever told me how you know me." I accused them.

The smiles slipped off their faces like wax and Lin immediately began stuttering again.

"Well… uh… uh…um…." She couldn't seem to come up with anything.

Haku shot her a glare that practically screamed "_Shut up!". _Once again, Lin's mouth closed instantly though she shot Haku a violent glare as well.

"Chihiro, we don't need to discuss this at the time; it will all be told later." Something about his tone made me think that his mind was reeling the expression: _At least I hope so._

I sighed dramatically and shook my head slightly, a smile gracing my lips.

"If only I could remember you two… its right _there_, I know it is. It's killing me to know."

They both gave a sad smile. "Maybe in time…" Haku let his unfinished sentence hang in the air, filling me with hope.

He held out a hand to me and I took it eagerly; maybe the way his hand touched mine would help me remember… I didn't feel any flashes of memory within me as his hand touched mine.

I internally sobbed; why couldn't I remember?!

When we began to walk out of the room I had to ask, "Where are we going?"

Haku didn't turn and spoke in a whisper. "We've got to keep you somewhere where you won't be found," he didn't elaborate and I didn't ask him too. I trusted him, oddly enough, but I was a little (_wayyyy_ more than a little) afraid of this unknown place.

When Haku, Lin, and I turned a corner a little bit a ways away from Lin's room, we stopped.

Haku took a deep breath before he turned to me, as if he expected some kind of argument.

"Okay Chihiro, I've got to cast a magic shielding spell around you so you won't be seen; if you are seen… well, let's just say it won't be good, okay?"

I nodded hesitantly; magic? What the heck?!

He noticed my expression and his lips twitched in faint amusement at my bewildered face.

"Yes, I can do magic; it exists here."

I sighed. "Okay do your magic spell thingy; I believe you but I'm trying to talk myself into why."

He sighed while Lin looked on; fighting the urge to gag at the flirtatious vibe she was feeling between the two people in front of her.

"Okay, Haku it will look suspicious if both of us are going to the same place at the same time, so I'm just going to go on to bed now." She smiled at me and hugged me one last time before heading back to her room.

"Bye," I whispered as though I was afraid I'd never see her again.

Once she was completely out of sight, Haku raised his hands in a delicate movement and placed his open palm directly in front of me. I didn't see a beam of light shoot out of it in a delicate spiraling motion but suddenly bright golden threads of light were forming a cage around me.

The threads tightened slightly and then evaporated. I looked at my palms inquisitively, as if I expected to find anything different about them.

"I will still be able to touch and see you, though nobody else will. To them it's like seeing right through you. And, if you're wondering, you can't walk through things here, even if you are a spirit and if nobody can see you. Also, if you talk, the people around you will be able to hear it. Just to be safe, don't even whisper, just stay close to me."

I nodded, "Okay, so where will I be sleeping tonight?"

"I believe the safest place will be with the boiler man, Kamajii. Rarely anybody but myself and Lin go to the boiler room plus Kamajii can keep a secret and will take good care of you. You have nothing to fear."

"You and Lin both seem so frightened though; I kind of do feel like I should fear whatever it is that you two are hiding."

He looked at me a moment, those gorgeous green eyes penetrating my very being. I didn't squirm under that stare though, I felt as though I had seen it before… from a very long time ago.

Suddenly, Haku reached out and hugged me tightly yet tenderly. He whispered reassuring words into my ears that made my heartbeat irregular for just a moment. "You need not fear anything Chihiro; I will protect you from anything and everything… I promise."

It was a simple proclamation and yet it meant so much to me. There was something within his eyes that told me there was more to it than that but I didn't ask… yet.

"Come on, we don't have much time." His pale hand encased mine as he led the way down the hallway to the unknown.

I didn't know what to expect as he carried me along the darkened corridors, but I sure didn't expect it to be completely silent. Still, I headed Haku's warning and remained quiet despite the buzzing in my ears from the unexpected, dead silence.

We walked a little further down the darkened hallways, me following the man in front of me loyally, until he finally reached a staircase.

I looked down at the ground below it and found it to be vacant. I let some of the pent- up stress within me recede.

Haku began descending the stairs and I followed him, careful to keep the same beat of his footsteps.

I was beginning to think that we would get off easy and not have anybody catch us, (well technically catch Haku, but still) but of course we couldn't get that lucky.

After we had walked about ten paces from the staircase we heard a voice a little ways away, a voice but not specific words.

Haku growled in irritation but attempted to calm himself. He looked at me and his eyes said one thing "_Don't say _anything."

I nodded, in a sign that said I understood.

He gave a slight nod and continued onwards, in a slightly different direction than before and at a slower pace.

Finally the person that was muttering quietly turned the corner, or should I say _hopped_ around the corner.

It was a small, green, tired lookingfrog that could apparently talk! If I didn't know any better I would have thought in that moment that I was dreaming.

My eyes widened to their full capacity, but I dared not so much as twitch. My palm did tighten slightly on Haku's shoulder, though.

"Haku?" the frog questioned with a slight twinkle of mischief within his beady eyes. "What are _you _doing out so late at night?"

The frog sounded a little too happy for my liking. What was he up to?

Haku smirked faintly at the frog, which earned him quite a palpable glare from the frog.

"I was just taking an evening stroll; it clears the mind, you know. Helps sleep come more peacefully."

The spirit in front of us quirked his lips. "I'm sure it does Haku," sarcasm practically dripped from his words.

I could just imagine Haku rolling his eyes at the frog, but he remained motionless.

"You know," the frog continued acidly. "I don't understand why you're even still here at this bathhouse. Ever since Yubaba booted you from the spot of her right- hand man you have been of no use to this business."

Haku shrugged stiffly, eyes trained on the person smirking in front of us. He obviously knew something that was about to set Haku off.

"Maybe I just didn't want to leave the bathhouse because it's the only place that I have to go." Haku suggested.

The frog gave a sarcastic laugh. "OH! I'm _sure _that's it! Despite, your continual attempts at escape from the bathhouse I'm sure you just wished to stay for absolutely no reason at all. You have your freedom; you've had your freedom for six years Haku and you have yet to leave this bathhouse."

Once again Haku stood motionless, not saying a word. I was completely lost; freedom? Yubaba? What exactly did all this mean?

The frog continued, digging the knife in deeper. His eyes were sparkling with derisive amusement now. "I think…." He left the two words hanging for a moment, beady eyes lighting up at Haku's dangerous warning glare.

"I think…that you are waiting around… for that human girl to come back."

Haku froze. Human girl?

Haku tensed and a sadistic growl vibrated from the inside out.

The frog took the vicious snarl as a sign to continue his taunting. I hadn't known Haku very long but even I knew that continuing this conversation with him ready to explode was not the smartest thing to do.

"You're in love with her, despite what the rules say about spirit/ human relationships. I'm surprised—"

He didn't continue his taunt because, in that moment, Haku raised his hand, conjuring a string of chains and, as his hand twisted and turned gracefully, so did the chains, quickly and precisely (and probably extremely painfully) suspending the frog from the ceiling.

"Let me go!" the frog demanded.

Haku's eyes sparkled with violence. "No," the word was simple and to the point, but the power and seriousness laced within that two- letter word quieted the frog's screeching.

Haku began walking away, which was my cue to follow. Carefully I maneuvered around the frog that was swaying to and fro, throwing a tantrum.

"You—you can't just leave me here!" The frog bellowed.

Haku waved him off. "Just let them find you in the morning. They'll know it was me that did it and probably flock to my room just to thank me. Trust me; I'm doing the bathhouse a favor."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Haku laughed dangerously but didn't answer. He fell into the shadows as we turned another corridor, ignoring the repetitive shrieks and howls that came from the lobby area of the bathhouse.

Eventually the noises from the frog evaporated and it was just the two of us again, except this time the silence wasn't soothing … it was awkward. I didn't know what to make of the new information I had just received about the man that was helping me.

"Haku?..." I began uneasily.

He looked back questionably. "What is it Chihiro?" But his voice betrayed his uneasiness as well; he knew exactly what I was going to say.

"Who… who was the human girl he was talking about?"

He didn't turn but I heard his intake of breath. "She was… she was my best friend." He said simply.

"But the frog said that you were in love with her," I said persistently.

"Never mind what the frog says. He's a liar and a scam." I wasn't so dense to not notice that he was cleverly avoiding the question, but I didn't pursue it; Haku was tired enough as it was of accusations and I didn't want to get on his bad side.

As we walked onward in silence, I absorbed the dark corridors. It seemed as though something was watching us…

"Chihiro…" Haku began uncertainly.

"Yes, Haku?" I asked, hoping that he had changed his mind on the subject of telling me how this human girl was.

He sighed. "We're almost there."

I deflated, letting disappointment fill me. "Oh. Okay."

He either didn't notice my disappointment or chose not to acknowledge it. His eyes remained stationed on the area in front of us and mine continued to roam the corridors and to his gorgeous face. How did I know him? How?!

The shadows deepened in their ebony hue, merging into one, monumental pool of black before my very eyes. I instinctively tightened my grip on Haku's shoulder as I moved closer to him. However, the action did not go unnoticed by the man; his heart was swelling with hope, however faint that hope may be.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity within that vortex of nothingness, Haku and I emerged onto a balcony with stairs attached to the bathhouse leading down to another building.

"What's that?" I asked Haku.

He didn't turn to face me but continued the pathway down to the unknown room below. "That is where the boiler room is." His answer was simple, as most of his answers were.

I nodded and followed him down the stairs.

To say that these particular stairs were frightening to journey on would be a massive understatement.

No railings were positioned on the other side of the staircase, allowing the slightest misstep to lead you toward your death. I was scared senseless, almost to the point that I couldn't move. Luckily Haku was there or I'd have never so much as gone down the first step.

As we walked I made sure to keep close to him as I studied the view around me. It was truly fantastic. Although we were on the back part of the building I could oversee a sort of ocean that carried a train over its diamond waters; never had I seen such beauty in all of my life.

"It's beautiful," I found myself whispering.

My companion turned ever so slightly to gaze at the view I was complimenting. He nodded once. "Yes, it truly is. That view gave me the hope and drive I needed when I was trapped here. My only taste of freedom you might say; it kept me controlled during my imprisonment so that I wouldn't completely go insane."

I think he smiled toward the end of that statement but his back was to me so I couldn't be sure. "What about the human girl? Did she help you stay in control too?" I knew it was a sore subject to bring up but it was as though the question slipped from my tongue. I immediately snapped my mouth closed upon feeling the slight tense of his back.

"Yes," his voice was slightly strained, as if it were hard to talk about the girl that he once loved. "Yes, she was what helped me stay in control most of all. She held a kind heart and even helped me to--"He stopped, just like that.

"What? What did she help you to do?"

He seemed to be battling something within his mind as his slight hesitation evolved into a silence of five minutes. What was he hiding from me?

Finally he sighed. "Chihiro, we really don't need to talk about these matters now."

I found myself growing irritated. Why couldn't he just tell me?! What was so wrong about letting me in on this little secret?

But the more I thought about it, the more I decided that he was probably right. I sighed. "Okay, I understand."

"Thank you," his voice was sincere and gratification laced the statement.

I nodded. _What was he hiding?_ That thought kept snaking back into my head every time I believed I was rid of it. _What was he hiding from me? What kinds of secrets exist in this world?_


	5. Heart of Heartbreak

**DISCLAIMER: I SO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY **

Chapter 5

"Heart of Heartbreak"

The sky was painted deep ebony, with clusters of stars that appeared to be diamond dust gracing the charcoal canvas.

A metallic green and white creature composed of sleek scales slithered across the night sky, only one thought replaying repetitively within his brain.

_How could she forget? How could the girl that I love more than anything forget about me and what we shared? _

Haku had been shocked and disoriented when she had appeared before him, as if by some stroke of fate, and then declared that she didn't remember a thing.

His heart had shattered; his world had crumbled right before his very eyes.

When Chihiro left Haku wasn't sure he could continue playing the part of a slave until the time was right. He had told himself that he would break free of Yubaba's chains and restraints on him after Chihiro was safe from harm.

When she finally returned to her world he had watched over her, making sure she would always be happy and safe. She had caused such a dramatic impact in his life that it shocked and slightly frightened him.

After she had remained within her world for about two months, he thought it would be then that he could reveal his true identity and disembark from the bathhouse that he loathed with a passion. He could join Chihiro in the human world; they could live their lives with each other… forever. The words had played over and over again, like a record, within his mind, each scene that played was absolute bliss.

If he could be with Chihiro then he would remain forever within a pocket of contented pleasure.

Sadly, he was not able to go to her.

War broke loose in the spirit world, igniting past prejudices from different breeds of spirits all over again. The wars here were even greater in danger than on earth.

Firearm wasn't needed; no, magic was the weapon vastly used here. Lives were taken brutally, grotesquely. The scenes were nauseating to even imagine.

There was absolutely no way Haku would bring his beloved angel into the middle of this chaos. Even if it killed him, even if it broke him piece by piece inside, he wouldn't allow her presence into a world of bloodshed and danger.

Haku was part of the rebellion; a group of people united to overthrow Harow, the spirit presiding over the laws and balance of the spirit world. He had become a lustfully thirsty being who abused his power; thus, the spirit world wished to seat a worthy man upon that throne composed of twine and gold.

Haku was one of the key members of the rebellion, for he had been stationed in the bathhouse for a continual time period so as to uncover any possible suspicious activity. He had been prepared for months to take on this job and be was ready; however, he had _definitely _not counted on the girl from his past showing up, greatly confused and scared, at the bathhouse doorway tonight.

He couldn't deny the joy that radiated throughout his veins and bones whenever he thought of her here, so close to him but he also couldn't deny the danger and risk she was being put into. If only he could find some way to return her to her world…

And, even as he thought the words, he knew deep down inside that there was absolutely no way he'd be able to cope if she was sent back to her time again. He would go insane and carry out irrational actions that would probably result in his name being penned on the _Suspicious Activity _list.

Haku sighed in dismay. What would he do?

**Just a glimpse inside our Haku's head. Yes, this is a short chapter but I thought ya'll would like to know what our hero thinks about this whole ordeal. Poor Haku! Gosh, I love him!! **

**Thanks and keep reading!**

**Moon- Silhouette **


	6. IMPORTANT AN

******Hey guys, just in case you haven't read on my profile page I'm repeating my message here. After thinking about it for a long time, I have decided to ****_TEMPORARILY_ ****put Shadowed Mirror on hold. Do not get me wrong, it ****_WILL BE_ ****continued, but for now I need to take a break from it. Frankly, writer's block has claimed me as his hostage at this point in time plus I'm working on another multi- chapter story. This story will be my main focus once Wailing Sparrow is completed however. **

**Thanks to everybody who was reading this. I am truly sorry. **

**~Moonlit Silhouette **


End file.
